Dare to Believe
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Continuation from Flesh and Stone, then goes AU! Amy has decided its time to stop pretending, she knows what she wants. This is the story of Amy and the Doctor and how the deal with their new relationship and all the complications that follow... Amy/11


Hey everyone – so its been a long while since I have actually had the time and motivation to write an actual story on an actual word document but here I am.

I changed my name on here (I used to be rhirhi73) as a sign on a new start I guess. I thought I done with this fandom but apparently my creative side as other ideas. After crying LOADS at the series break where Amy left I realised it was up to us to keep this ship alive and so here is my new story.

I want to assure you all unlike many of my others this is a story I am keen to see through to the end. I already have plot lines in mind and depending on the reception this story receives I will be updating at least once a week as I have a-levels to do as well.

IMPORTANT: This is a story written by me – for you! You call the shots. What I mean by this is I will give you the chance to have your say on where this story goes. You give your opinions and I will try to include them in this story! Enjoy!

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor pushed Amy into the Tardis. He was hoping it would buy him time to think of a plan but Amy clearly had other ideas. She was pulling at his suspenders before he even entered the Tardis. The Doctor pushed her hands away, carefully avoiding looking into her eyes. He made that mistake in her bedroom, seeing the desire and love burning in them was enough for him to break down his protective walls and kiss her back. But this couldn't happen; she was human and Amy. She would get married and live a life where she would grow old and die. He was the Doctor and a timelord. He would change and begin again. She was fire and he was ice and they could never happen. No matter how much they both wanted it.

The Doctor ran up the stairs to the console with Amy in fast pursuit. He began diving around, hitting buttons and pulling levers. Amy spun him round, trapping him in between her and the Tardis console. A smirk graced her lips and her hands began to work on his bow-tie.

"Amy, please stop" The Doctor cried as she pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw.

"Doctor, just for once stop thinking and feel; I know you want this as much as I do" Amy whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"No, no, no! Amy you don't want this or me. You want Rory and normal. You want to live!" The doctor replied pulling her off him. She stopped trying to undress him, giving him the chance to catch his breath.

"I have never felt more alive than I do right now. You make me feel alive Doctor."

"No Amy, I'm dangerous. I will end up killing you sooner or later. I will destroy your life!" The Doctor argued.

"Listen to me, this is me talking. I have wanted this; you, since you came back after prisoner zero. This isn't because of fear or loneliness or any of that. I am tired of pretending, Doctor. Pretending I want Rory, pretending I want normal. Give me a bow-tie wearing alien and all of time and space any day."

"Amy, you don't know what your saying, what your asking."

"Yes I do. I'm saying I don't want you to slept with me and then forget it ever happened. I am asking you to make love to me. To make me yours." Amy whispered softly, she was expressing everything she felt, it was now or never. If the Doctor rejected her then she would have to deal with it but she was done with hiding her feelings.

The Doctor was stunned to say the least. His beautiful, impossible Amelia Pond was asking him to make love to her. And he wanted too. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to take her in his arms and make her forget Leadworth and normal life. To give her everything she desired because he loved her. He shouldn't but he did. The Doctor slowly walked towards her. He brought a hand up to her cheek, bring his lips to hers. He meant for it to be a soft kiss but this was Amy Pond. One touch was like electricity, a drug and the Doctor was definitely hooked. He pulled Amy towards him, spinning her round she was trapped between him and the railings of the Tardis. Amy ran her hands through his hair as their tongues battled for dominance. It was only when Amy reached for his shirt again he realised what was happening.

"Amy, I cant, we can't" The Doctor whispered roughly, tearing his lips form hers, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes you can, why are you pretending you don't feel anything? And don't say it's because you're protecting me or any of that rubbish. I am a grown woman, I know who and what I want. I know that I will live more in 5 years spent with you travelling the universe than I ever will on earth being a house wife!" Amy stated, a few tears glistening down her cheeks. "Just tell me you don't want me and I'll stop."

The Doctor stayed silent, he couldn't tell her. He should because it was the right thing to do; because she had Rory and Leadworth; because she meant so much to him; because it would save her life. Yet no sentence came.

"I guess your silence says it all." Amy said softly backing away from him. She turned on her heel, about to walk out before she felt the Doctor's hand on her wrist. He spun her round, catching her in his arms. He crashed his lips onto hers, letting her feel all his passion, love and desire for her. His hands explored her back and fiery hair whilst hers roamed his surprisingly broad chest.

"Amy, you need to be sure, this could change your life and mine for that matter. My life in your hands Amelia Pond. What's your choice?" He whispered roughly as his lips brushed along her neck.

"You, always you. Take me to bed, Doctor" she replied, lacing their fingers together. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes; a smile across both their features. He lifted her up with ease forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. The Doctor had one hand on her back, the other on her thigh supporting her.

"Gotcha" He whispered, reconnecting their lips before walking to his bedroom.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

So what's the verdict? Do I continue? Your choice?

DECISION TIME: Your first decision is where do they travel first? Back in time? Another planet? Meeting someone famous e.g. Leonardo Di Vince? You decide!

Please review – they mean a lot to me and keep me writing! Thank you! x


End file.
